


Fuuka's big problem

by KeriYagami2323



Category: Yotsuba & !
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Multi, Pedophillia, and more - Freeform, big boobs, dominace, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeriYagami2323/pseuds/KeriYagami2323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Never been done yet. Well not on here at least. This'll revolve around the secondary character along with the main,support and minor ones</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Sisterly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Never been done yet. Well not on here at least. This'll revolve around the secondary character along with the main,support and minor ones

Hello, I'm Fuuka Ayase and I have black hair I'm a futanari! I'm a size EE in the bust and got a 10" sized cock with the thickness as my wrist. No one else knows about this except mom and dad. Whenever, I wanted relief I simply go upstairs and lock my door to finish myself off which, is what I'm doing at the moment. I've been thinking that maybe should try actual people if so, who would it be? Ah! My little sister she'll do. "Fuck here it comes!!!" I moaned then cum out my wad "alright little sis. This'll be very quick and painless." I smiled before heading to her room.

I knocked on her door. "Hey, are you in here?" I asked "Yes, do you need anything?" She asked me "May I come in?" I asked "Sure." She answered, I walk in then close the door. "Sis, what are you doing?" I asked "Just watching T.V. what is it that you need?" She asked I walked up to her "You can keep secrets, right?" I asked her "Yes." She looked confused "I want to try something." I said "What you want to try?" She asked another question. I moved closer to her looking in her eyes, planting a kiss on her soft lips. I can tell she's trying to fight it but I forced more into it. Finally, broke it off "What the hell?" She yelled "Come on, I know you're starting to have lewd thoughts, haven't you?" I asked "Not entirely" she denied, I crawled to her on the bed she tried to back away. "Well, I guess I'll still having my fun then." I said to her "But isn't this wrong? I mean I'm just a kid you're way older than I am plus, you are my Sister for crying out loud." She states backed into a corner. "Not in my mind, no." I told her then whipped my meat out "what is th-" I took her head and shoved it in her mouth. "Ah, fuck! Your mouth was made for sucking! That's it sis!" I moaned going in her hard feeling her gagging 

"Don't worry! Baby sis I'm almost there!" I warned her. Hearing her slurping on it "Here we go! “I yelled when I cum in her mouth then pulled out "Sis, Please stop this." She asked "I would love to but, I'm having second thoughts *grabbed her legs* you'll be the first one I fucked." I said ripping her pants off "you're tasty looking for an 11 year old." I said hungrily "I wonder how do that sweet spot taste" I wondered ripping her panties causing her to moan "AHH! Please stop this." She pleaded "Hmm, nope." I said laid her on her back, lifting her legs leaning down on it. I started to eat her out.

"Ah! This isn't you. Don't you have any morals?" She still trying to get me to stop. "Hell, I'm desperate and no one will not stop me. Since, you are trying." I said pinned her down on the bed, thrusting in her virgin pussy "it's so fucking tight in here! Now let's break you!" I said evilly and broke her hymen "AAAH!! Why?!" She yelled then started to fuck her hard and deep. "Oh, Ena! You're so wet!" I moaned fucking her hard as ever. Finally I feel her walls clinching to me. "I'm about to do it again!" I yelled "Don't do it! Please don't!" She begged "Too late...ahh!!" I moaned as I finally shot out my seed deep inside her. "That was fun." I said "that was wrong. Why'd you do it?" She asked in disbelief "I said I was desperate." I told her again “I’m going to tell mom!" She said trying to run but I tripped her.

She ended up face first on the ground and her ass in the air. I smiled and looked at my still hard on. "My punishment didn't work, eh? Looks like you still got to learn!" I said then smacked her ass hard. She moaned loudly "Ready for the third round of the punishment?" I asked holding her down "No!" She yelled "Good!" I said yanking her ass on my shaft. "AAAAAAAHAAAAAAAH!!!" She screamed in pain I covered her mouth with a pillow under her face "Ah, Shit! Tighter than I thought!" I groan in slight pain then rocked my body. "Come on! I know you love this!" I said "it hurts so much!" She said crying out "I'm barely going hard." I said "Ngh, I know just do it! I'll manage!" She said "You finally comply with it. Say you want it hard." I whisper in her ear "Give it to me." She whimpered out and started to fuck her ass exactly how she wanted it. "Mmh, it feels so good" she started to melt into the pleasure she was lost in. "I knew you were going to give in."

"I feel something coming!" She yelled as her orgasm shook through both our bodies "I feel it too! Let's do it together!" I said in a few more thrusts we came together at the same time. "That wasn't too bad now was it?" I asked "But it hurts in the inside. Why did you have to do that?" She asked "Because I was in desperation. I wanted to choose you to be my first." I said kissing her on the lips "are we going to be. I don't know dating now?" She asked "Well, yes and no. Yes because we already fucked so no point of not too but no, because I have other people I want to try." I answered truthfully "I guess I can live with that. How else do you plan to bring into this?" She asked "hmm, I have an idea" I said then left the room. "That was fun but it only the beginning.


	2. Time to play with big sis's pussy cat

*Asagi's POV*

*Asagi's POV*  
"Hey sis, hurry up!" I yelled to her. "Why are you rushing me?" she asked in annoyance. "Tora is waiting for us, besides this the first time we finally get to go to a waterpark without any kids to come along with us." I told her “Why do I have to go?" she whined "There's a discount for three people."  
I told her going to the car. “Fine but I'm not getting in the water." she complained to me. “Why? Are you afraid of the water or something?" I asked her "They're other reasons." she sighed "Fine, just come on." I finally said to her. We get in the car she decided to go to the back of the car. Finally, all three of us drove off to the park. "What was taking so long" the older woman said. “Well, someone was be scared is all?" I told her chuckling. "Not the reason!" Fuuka fired back "Defensive I see." I said "wait till we get there I will clobber you!!" she yelled  
"I'm scared." I said then dozed off. Oh, let me introduce myself I am Asagi Ayase and I'm the oldest child out of Fuuka and Ena-Chan, unlike these two I have long brown hair from my mom instead black and I don't have my sister's gift of being well endowed but with my size C I'm not crying much over it and I'm am a lesbian and pretty proud about it. I have a girlfriend Tora. She's older than I am but we been dating for about 2 years now and she's the best relationship I got. She is about my height a little smaller than me in the chest area but her leg is worth the price for it. She is also a smoker but knowing me she tries to quit. The only one who knew of our relationship is well Fuuka.

*Fuuka's POV*

We are now in the car in silence I thought then I got an evil grin on my face. "Hey, are we there yet?" I asked "Just a few more blocks to go." Tora told me "Nice." I answer her. We finally made it and grabbed our stuff from the back of the car, paid for the tickets and went straight to the locker room next to the entrance. "Let's go!" my energetic sister pushed us inside. "Mind if we change together Asagi?" I asked her

"Ok" she answered. We got in the biggest stall and started to undress but I did it slowly to let her slide her nice-shaped ass out the pants. I couldn't help but smile at the sight before me. I thought then I went behind her and rubbed her ass. "Nice, and rounded." I whispered in her ear "W-what are you doing?" she asked in surprised "Something I should've done a long time ago." I whispered again and pulled her panties off, showing that bald pussy. I took a moment to look at it for a minute. "So, you know what's going to happen next?" I asked her but she wouldn't answer me, so I took my rod and shoved inside her. "Oh, you're tighter than I thought!" I said out loud thrusting into her. "Why are you doing this?" She asked me. "For Kicks and besides I know you're loving this cause I can feel your wetness." I said to her, then started pounding into her. "Why'd you hide this from me?" She trying to change the subject. "It's not an easy job telling you of all people of what I have. Knowing you, the whole country would've came knocking at our door." I told her then slowed down my speed "So, who else know?" She asked "only You, Ena, Mom, and Dad." I said "Well, you want to let Tora in on this?" she suggested "After I'm done." I said "Then pound me with your thick cock!" She moans to me with her face all red and breathing ragged. "Mmm, you're such a slut. I thought you like women?" I teased "Well, let say that I found a special fondness for futanari girls." she said then I got to thrusting this time faster harder and faster than earlier "ah, yes! Keep it going! I feel it about to explode!" she said holding on to the wall of the stall causing to shake from my power.

"Ok, I'm going do it!" I warned “I’m pretty close! Let's do it." she said then after one more thrust we came together. “Oh, my. Let's go get Tora!" she said a little excitedly "Yeah let’s go!" I said after we cleaned up and changed of course. "But what about my problem?" I asked. "They have a shop for swim shorts and stuff." She said as we walk out, in a flash we found a shop but some reason it's all the way across the park. "Why the hell?" I asked in confusion "I don't know why let's just make this quick, ok?" she said walking pretty fast and me trying to catch up. “I’m getting so many stares though.” I said a little nervous.

“That’s going to happen, if you don’t like them ignore them. Unless you either want the attention or they are touching you without your say then you can’t just simply ignore them.” She advise to me “Thanks I need that.” I smile looking up at the shop “finally we are here!!” I said excitedly “Go ahead and find something cute to wear.” She giggled at me “Asagi can you do me a solid?” I asked her. “Yeah, what is it?” She still smiling brightly “Shut up… Please?” I sighed then started looking for boys’ swim trunks.

“So many to choose from, hmm. I know for one thing I might need more than just one pair.” I thought out loud then took a look at my wallet. “About 30 Yen for each one. I’m going to get these.” I made my decision and grabbed a red pair with a black stripe down the sides, a black pair with a blues tint to it, and a white pair with a silver trim. “Ok, Asagi come on- Where’d she go?" I ask myself looking around the shop. “Probably went to find Tora.” I shrug walking to the casher’s counter to pay for the items “Nice selections, Mind I ask who the shorts are for?” She ask me “Uh, a boyfriend.” I answered almost too fast “Hmm, alright enjoy your fun in Drippin’ Wet.” (XD bad name yes.) She said promptly and I got my new items and went to find her.

“Come on, Tora stop being so stubborn. It’ll be really fun.” I heard her whining “You must be out of your mind then.” She sighed then she waves to me “What’s y’all lovers arguing about?” I asked as I got over to them which was the resting/ tanning area is. “She doesn’t want to try your new toy out.” Asagi whined “Sis, quiet before you attract more eyes in this direction.” I cover her mouth before she said something “why not? It’s really fun to ride on?” I try to convince her to have a spin on me “Like I’d just hop on some di-“I shut her mouth with a kiss then I let go. “Please, a favor for me?” I wink at her “W-Why’d you do that?” She started to blush “only way to shut you up~. Are you going to be a good girl?” I purr in her ear “mmm~ y-yes.” She started to melt.  
“Then be a little slut like Nee-Chan here. When we get somewhere alone, that is.” I growl in her ear and like that she nods “See that wasn’t hard.” I smile “Enough on that let’s get wet!!!” I yelled out loud then went to the nearest locker room to change out of my stuff to my blackish-blue shorts “Alright let’s ride that!!” I said to them pointing at the big slide “Wooo, looking hot in those shorts.” Asagi said “Shut thy trap.” I said laughing  
*Tora’s POV*  
‘Wow, I didn’t expect her to take me down lke that.’ I thought almost terrified 'How in the world can she melt people wih those words' I thought with an vivid imagination of what could happen to me. "Tora!! Stop staring at boobs and come in the water already!!" My girlfriend said swimming towards me "I'm only looking at yours and are sister's." I said before getting in the water in a simple swimsuit. It was white and blue with my legs uncovered "You pervert!" She playfully says before splashing water in my face then swims off "Gwah! Get back you little!!" I started to say before I swam after her. "You can't swim forever I'll catch you!" I said swimming fast "Huh?! Tora l-look out!!" I heard Fuuka's bvoice coming down the slide but I was already hit by her crotch “Gaak, ow….” Groaned and swam up to the surface “That smarts like I got smack with a leg or something…” I said looking at Fuuka who looked like she was more hurt then anything. “oooho new note watch where I’m sliding!” She said in some pain “Be more cautious as well.” I sighed swimming towards her “You alright?” She said a little less in pain “I’m fine but what was that? I swear I felt something hit me hard.” I said as her face start to flush red. “Uh…struck something huh?” I said brutally honest. “Y-Yeah I’ll explain that part later.” She said to me still flustered looking “Whoa, you guys ok?” Asagi giggled swimming towards us “W-why are you laughing? Ow.” Fuuka ask her but winces a little “It’s like it was almost bound to happen.” She said with mischief in her tone as usual as if she knew this would happen. “You know there are times, I really wanna knock you to the moon.” Fuuka said

said in complete fury. “Nyeh, Nyeh too bad.” She said sticking her tongue out. “Don’t start stuff with her, Asagi.” I sighed swimming her to the resting area. “Seriously...that really smarts.” She said softly still with some pain in her voice as Asagi came over to help. “Maybe, Tora can help you out with it.” She suggested as I saw her face turn a crazy red. “S-She doesn’t um have to you know.” She said looked around. “I guess I can help with it.” I said as Asagi smirked. “Wanna go home to do it? I mean it’s much more private there?” She suggested and I nodded “Best to since it’s a sensitive spot.” Before I looked again for Fuuka’s response but that came up to small muttering and stutters. “I-I-If you t-think its fine…then go ahead...” She finally spoke up as I nodded then picked her up on my back. “I’ll take her to the car, you get our stuff and don’t forget anything.” I said walking in that direction before she giggled. “Ok, mother I won’t” Said teasingly before walking to get our things.

 

   “Seriously, Fuuka why’re you well all quiet?” I asked. “I-It’s something embarrassing that I’m starting to get used to but…I’m afraid to show it.” She said bit scared as I lay her in the car. “It shouldn’t be too bad far as I’m concerned it’s another part of you nothing no different and nothing no more than you. If someone can’t see you for you they aren’t the ones to waste your time and energy with, never be afraid to show you who you are.” I said calmly as I smiled at her before some sort of blush flared on her face. “Y-You really mean that?’ She asked and I nodded going to open the back hatch for Asagi as she walked up with the stuff. “Of course I do, I never lied about much stuff. This isn’t something I’ll lie about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed I forgot the bio's for these two you can look them up online it'll save the time


	3. Friendly Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep this is actually a guy and a girl this time so enjoy it.
> 
> Oh, again if you don't want to read this there are other stories to read as well

KOiwai and Yotsuba

I sat in my house thinking of the next person on my fuck list. "I already did Asagi,Ena and Tora." I said to myself "Mmh, Koiwai-sama would be a perfect canidate, along with that energetic ball of flesh." Ismiles and went to the window and see Koiwai san in the bathroom staring in the mirror with pleasure-filled eyes "is he doing what i think he's doing?" I said then walked downstairs in a T-shirt and sweatpants. I knocked on the door "Who is it?" I heard Yotsuba screamed "It's me Fuuka!" I answered "Oh, lemme ask daddy!" She said then quickly ran upstairs. "Be careful!!" I yelled knowing how clumsy she is.

 

"I am!" She answered and asked him, after about 10 minutes the door opens. "Come in!" She said excitedly "You seem excited" I said "Yeah, cause daddy is going to do something with me later, but I don't know what it is." She said "So, some sort of surprise. Sounds awesome I wanna see it too." I said and like her my curiosity peaked to an all time high. If i remember right, he was just jerking off. "Hey Yotsuba!" He yelled "Yes!" She answered "Come up here! Brung Fuuka.also!" He said and we bothran upstairs to their computer room "Well, what's up?" I said "Yotsuba take your clothes off please?" He asked "You mean all of it?" She asked and he nodded, did what she was told, while mt brain goes "What the hell?" Seeing her creamy skin made me have some vivid daze "Now what?" She asked and he waved her over. 

 

She hopped over there then took her head and made his 11" monster lok at her "lick it then suck it ok?" He asked and she complied, got to sucking it. "Oh, You're great at this." He moans to her knowing how wrong it might is but, I want to do it as well "What about me?" I asked "You got wild imagination, so use it." He said to me I smiled. "Koiwai-sama, please don't freak out please?" I said then pulled my pants down. "So, you're a futa?" He said in shock "Yes, I am." I said proudly. "Fuck her then try me." He moaned as he continue to bobbing her head up and down. I pick her legs up and spreaded it open. "Open seasame" I said then shoved it in her pussyhole "Oooh, so fucking tight" I said loudly, hearing my balls slap aganist her cheeks. 

 

"You're a tight little girl!" I said to her pounding my way into her. Even with her mouth still stuff on her daddy's meat I can here her moan loudly. "Koiwai- sama I'm getting extremely close. May I do it?" I asked and he nods yes "I'm almost there let's cum together." He groaned bobbing her head even faster then finally we both released inside of her. "That was great!" I said putting her down, Then I looked at Koiwai who seems tobe lust-filled then wave me over. "Put it inside me." He said "You sure you want to do this? It'll hurt." I said and he nodded. 

 

I lifted his leg over my shoulders and slowly his ass but it was extraordinarily tight, I had a hard time to get it in. "Do you got any lube? You're way too tight." I said and he shook his head. "Please just push harder in me!" He started to beg for it. "You must really want this?" I asked and he nodded yes. "Please, make me your fucking cum-slut!" He said desperately. "Alright let's go." I said then I finally was able to get inside of him. "Oh, fuck. Your virgin ass, I want to keep it!" I shrieked, he does nothing but smiles. "I'm yours then. Fuck me rough!" He groans I do exactly that. 'bigger slut than i thought. Wait how's this father material?' I thought 'but i did join in as well.' i argued with myself still fucking that hole. "You ready for your reward?" I pant he simply nods like a eager puppy. "Here you go then~" I moan in his ear then cum in his fuck-hole "You want to make me really happy?" I asked him and just pants "Y....es~!" "Then I want you inside me. I want you to break my virginity. I wanna feel how a slut feels~!" I moan to him "M-May I be rough?" he asked "After you pierce my armor of course." I told him "L-Lay back for me please?" I asked him and I did as he said, he just went in without getting ready for it "DAMN~!" I moan in pleasure and pain as he broke the hymen "You B-BITCH!" I shaked then he goes deeper in me "Damn, you're a big one!"


	4. We all make mistakes-Hiwatari (Miss Stake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile since I updated on this thing but this one is another side character in the series her name is Hiwatari but is called miss stake casue she messed something up on the first day of high school and was called that ever since but i'lll try to add in another character if I think of him if you want more or have any ideas let me know

*Fuuka's POV*  
It's finally the start of the semester (High school name never been mentioned) after my vacation over the summer I was never got to hang out with my friend Ms. Stake since last semester. "I should see if we are in the same class again this year." I said to myself shrugging then ran to the billboard that has everyone's first block which in surprise I have Miss Stake in my class as well. "Awesome! but first class is Health and P.E.." I groaned "Hey, Fuuka! Behind you" I hear her voice running down the hall "Hey! oh, stop running you're gonna-." I was about to say before she fell on her face "hurt yourself." I finished, running to her

"I'm fine. Hey, why didn't you see me this summer we made plans and you never showed." She put me into guilt trip. "Lots of thing have been happening this summer I didn't have time to hang out with you I don't mean because I didn't want to." I tried telling her but that didn't go well. "So, I'm not important to you am I?" She asked but with a murderous intent. "I-I-I didn't say that I just had a lot of stuff on my plate." I wince "Like what?!" Giving a really scary smile like if Slenderman just got laid. 'I can't say what I was really doing or she'll look at me as a whore or something like that.' I thought shivering.

"I was forced to go on a family trip even though I told them I had already have plans with Hiwatari but family is little more important. you understand right?" I asked 'this better work!' I had my hope up to the highest of esteem "ok, I forgive you but you're getting punished for doing so." She said walking to the health rooms I followed. "Punishment? But..." I tried to say before I got shushed "all will reveal in time in fact since we are in P.E." She thought out loud "It can't be that severe." I smiled "let's get to the locker room ok? I got a punishment that'll make you beg for mercy." She whispers to me "What?! What is it? Tell me, Please!" I begged 

"Nope not doing telling you but you are going to wear this." She handing me what looks like some swimsuit. "why do I have a feeling..." I said 'Put it on and quickly." she ordered which at this point I hesitated "Something wrong?" she asked "N-No not at the least." I flushed in red "No time for lollygagging let's go." She pulls me inside 'damn, it she's going to notice, no my whole first period will notice I can’t embarrass myself on the first day. Well, I'm got to tell her no point to hide it.' I thought then gulped. ‘Here goes nothing.’ 

"Hey, Miss Stake I got a secret that would equal out the punishment!" I shouted "secret? what's the secret?" She turns around "I'd rather show in the stalls" I grumbled then walk past the other girls who are eyeing me like I done something wrong. Finally making to the stalls. "What's the secret?" she looked amused. "Don't tell anyone." i stressed "Show me." she started to push, finally letting my skirt fall on the floor, my cock started to rise hard. "Oh my...someone wants attention. You're right this is worth it. New punishment let me test this baby out." She already started to rub its head. "Hiwa-chan!" I instantly yelped then shut my mouth with a kiss. "Quiet girl you don't want all of them to see this." she whispers "S-sorry about that." hushed a little bit. "You're mighty big. I wonder what i can fit." She smiles, gets on her knees licking my rod then sucks it with ease. "I-I love your warm mouth. I want this more." I moan. " I can do a lot more than you can imagine." she mumbles on it, with that in mind then licks my rod around the meaty stick sucking hard on it “A-aaah~!” I moaned more


	5. An even BIGGER problem- Jumbo (Takeshi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where Fuuka finds out another kink she never knew she had 
> 
> Ah Fuuka/Ena/Jumbo chapter

*Fuuka's POV*  
"Seems like you have become more of a slut than I anticipated." I said smiling "S-shut up! I couldn't get this thirst to go away. No teasing please~" She went up to me and licked my clothed cock "D-damn Imou~! Have your fill then." I said to her, without any hesitation she started to suck me off "I missed this mouth of yours." I took her head and shove her to my base then thrust into her throat with no remorse. "I'm already about to cum." I said 'damn, I wanted to be in her a little longer' I thought angrily to myself and "NNNGH!!" I moan loud as I cum in her throat.  
"T-That was fast nee-chan." she said to me "I know disappointing." I answer shaking my head "I wonder what can be done about this." I spoke to myself "Jumbo and Koiwai is over next door. You can ask them." She said, "I know Koiwai is a major slut. He'd know but Jumbo doesn't seem so." I said frowning but she shook her head

"He is a Jumbo-Sized cock sucker. He'd know it of course." she answered and I look at her with a teasing look. "you are more perverted then I thought. What has gotten into you?" I smile 'Not important, what is important that you should ask him to help you out." She changed the subject mighty fast "Ok, I'll ask him, you have his number?" I asked "Ask Koiwai he has his number." She said starts to walk out but I grab her arm and pull her into a hungry kiss.

"Thanks for the info Imou, I'll be sure to reward ya later." I said going to the showers so I can wash off the funk. 'Hm, I wonder what does he got for this thing.' I thought it was a daunting task 'How do you bring up, I need to learn to hold my cum in a conversation? The easiest way I know.' I though again and it's to fuck him like the slut he is. "Time to make a little visit to Jumbo-San's flower shop. Heehee probably ask him out for a date. " I thought out loud 

"Ena!! Let's go" I said getting out the shower, drying off "I’m already downstairs!" She replies "Ah, I'm taking forever coming!!" I came downstairs wearing tight, red jeans and a yellow shirt that says 'MEOW!! I'm a cat!! ' "did you make a mess?" she rose an eyebrow with teasing look on her face. "You're about to be if you don't hush yourself child. " I shut her up with a smack on her clothed assets "Eep!!" her response and walks out the house.

"To the flower shop!! " she quickly said "Heh show off a bit of your chest there. What happened to the conservative side?" I spotted how her shirt was showing her growing cleavage. Even if it had a winking kitten face with its tongue sticking out but it was cut in the middle like a V seeing her being a possible B size. I decide to take a look at her pants which were ripped black pants same as her hair color and the tears were the right size to leave enough see but then to uncover the rest of her. 'teasing and revealing. Are you trying to give me a boner? Slutty sister of mine I'll fuck you for this!' I scream in my head before I felt her grinding on me as we walk "No, bad Imou!! You don't do that out here! "

I growl at her "kiss me!! Kiss me!!" She requests "if I kiss you will you be good? At least till we get to Jumbo's shop?" I ask her and she nods as I look around to see if there's anyone around but input a couple and more than likely won't care at all. "OK I'll kiss you." I comply then put her down and without hesitation I plant my lips on her and I can hear her moan in my mouth as she tried to insert her tongue before I broke off "not yet later today Imou." I just smiled at her pouty little face "besides you said he's a Jumbo-sized cock sucker no?" I let out a hiss before walking to the shop and there he was at the counter helping a customer. 

“Hey Jumbo.” I greeted him “Hmm, Oh hello miss Fuuka how are you today?” Asking almost politely a little too polite “I’m fine but I came here to do something but it’s a bit embarrassing to say it in front your customers and such.” I tried to give a hint of what I want to ask him “Oh, I know about that Ena-Chan told me about it.” He whispered “I’ll wait when its lunch then I’ll help in the meantime just wait in the back and don’t break anything.” He said it like I would “I’m not clumsy nitwit.” I sighed walking to the back Ena followed closely behind me.


End file.
